


Written From Prompts

by sleepyqueerboi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aro-ace Logan, Gang AU, M/M, Mentions of an injured animal, Multi, Other, Smashing glass, a cut finger, and blood, and the idea of a person potentially being injured, implied getting kicked out due to sexuality, mentions of a deep wound, mentions of a knife fight, nausea from seeing a wound, slight blood, someone forcing themself onto an aro-ace person, someone forcing themself onto someone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyqueerboi/pseuds/sleepyqueerboi
Summary: Decided to compile all the current / future writings I've done on Tumblr with prompts, so here you go!





	1. I Know It Hurts

It was three in the morning when Patton was woken up by the sound of glass smashing. He grabbed his glasses and quickly ran down the stairs, not sure what he would find there.

 

What he didn’t expect to see was his six year old adopted son, Virgil, sat on the kitchen floor surrounded by shards of glass, crying his little eyes out.

“Virgil? What happened?” Virgil looked up in surprise, before new tears brimmed in his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry dad!” Virgil wailed, but Patton just gently shushed him, carefully picking him up and away from the glass.

“Hey, no, it’s okay sweetie, can you tell me what happened?” Virgil sniffled, rubbing his nose against the sleeve of his sleep shirt before speaking, voice still shaky.

“I wanted a dr-drink… but I c-couldn’t reach the cups so… I tried to get one of your g-glasses and… it fell on the floor…” Patton frowned, sitting Virgil down on the couch before kneeling in front of him.

“You should have just come to get me, honey bee, I would’ve gladly gotten you a drink.” Virgil nodded, rubbing at his eyes. “Did you cut yourself anywhere?” After a moment’s pause, Virgil lifted up his other hand, showing that the tip of his finger had a small slice in it. Patton frowned again, before picking Virgil back up and heading upstairs. “Let’s go get you one of those Disney bandages, okay? I know it hurts, kiddo, but we can watch all the movies and eat as much ice cream as you want when you’re all patched up, okay?”

“‘Kay,” Virgil mumbled, his voice becoming sleepy now that he knew he was safe.


	2. I'm Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were 'What happened", "don’t get up you’ll make it worse than it already is" and "I'm scared".

When Logan opened the door, he was met by an all too familiar and yet sickening sight. Virgil stood in front of him, clutching his side, leather jacket shredded and showing multiple knife wounds.

“What happened?” Logan tried to keep his voice steady as he ushered Virgil into his apartment and got him to lay down on the couch.

“Some new guy thought he could try to kill me.” Logan paused where he stood collecting bandages, swallowing hard to keep himself calm.

“Take off your shirt so I can wrap up your wounds.” With a soft grunt, Virgil sat up and managed to peel off his jacket and tank top, exposing just how deep his wounds were. Logan wrapped up all of the wounds he could see as quickly as he could, feeling nauseous at the sight. “Lay back down, and don’t get up, you’ll make it worse than it already is.”

“Lo?” Virgil called as Logan tried to speed walk away to his kitchen. “Are you alright?” Logan exhaled, leaning against the counter as he felt his legs shaking.

“No. I’m scared, V. How much longer are you going to a part of that gang?”

“Lo you know I can’t just leave them-”

“And what about me? You could die out there, Virgil! I’m not scared for my safety, I’m scared about yours.” The air was still for a few tense minutes, before Virgil finally spoke up.

“I’ll leave them as soon as I have the money I need. Then we can go somewhere where neither of us can get attacked by them. I promise.”

“Thank you…” Logan whispered, more to himself than Virgil, slumping against the counter. Even after years of dating the leader of a notorious street gang, Logan would never get over the sight of his love bleeding.


	3. Is That Blood!?

Virgil knew that his boyfriend could be extremely reckless and accident prone, which only heightened his anxiety when Roman would be gone for most of the day for weeks on end, rehearsing plays and being surrounded by who knows how many potentially dangerous props.

 

So, when Virgil came home from his job at the coffee shop and saw a dark red splotch on the grey carpet, every nerve in his body screamed.

“Is that blood!?” He yelled, not caring about the volume of his voice. Roman came skidding to a halt from their shared bedroom, a very guilty look on his face.

“Hello there my darling! How was work?” Virgil’s eyes narrowed.

“Roman why is there blood on the carpet? Do I need to sue that theatre company? I’ll do it, you know I-” Virgil took a step inside, and paused as he heard a soft mewing coming from the bedroom. “What the hell?”

“So, darling, starlight, love of my life,” Roman coughed nervously. “I may have found an injured cat and brought her here? Only to heal though, I know you don’t like animals but she’s a sweetheart really!” Virgil was dumbfounded. Of course Roman had seen an injured animal and done the insane thing of bringing it here rather than to a vet.

“You are kidding me…” Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing. “Okay, fine, it can stay here tonight because it’s late but it’s going straight to the vet tomorrow, or the pound or whatever." Roman lit up, lifting Virgil into the air and twirling him around.

“Thank you my love! You truly are the most wondrous Storm Cloud! If there is anything you wish of me I shall do it, thank you!” 

 

The cat, named Sally later that night, never did go to an animal shelter. She seemed to enjoy sleeping in a certain patchwork hoodie.


	4. Don't Try to Fix Me, I'm Not Broken!

Logan was cold, and hungry, and somewhat desperate. So when Roman approached him after school asking if he wanted to spend the night, Logan agreed against his better judgement.

 

Of course, things were never that easy. Within twenty minutes of Logan being sat next to a roaring fireplace, Roman had begun trailing small kisses down his neck. When he reached his shoulder, Logan pushed him off.

“What do you thing you’re doing?” Logan had snapped, noticing how Roman’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“I know, about why you got kicked out of your home.” At hearing those words, Logan stood up and began looking for his things.

“So you thought you’d fix me!?”

“Okay saying it like that it sounds bad, but I just thought if it /was/ a phase, I could help and then you could live with your parents again.” Logan grabbed one of Roman’s heavy Docs and threw it at his head.

“Don’t try to fix me, I’m not broken!” Logan finished shoving his minimal belongings into his bag. “News flash, aro-ace people aren’t broken!” With that, Logan slammed the front door shut and stormed off. Now that he was outside, the bitter winter air was sinking down to his very bones, but he kept moving, begging the tears not to fall. He needed somewhere to stay the night, and being teary-eyed would do him no favours.


End file.
